Forgive and Forget
by Fill-2-BURST
Summary: Luc finds Thais outside Amadeo's after the Recolte disaster. Rated T to be safe. ThaisXLuc


**A/N: Okay so this is the first story I've done on here. And I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing, so please bear with me on this. I've read a lot of stories on Fanfic but never understood how to do it. Call me dumb. But I'd just like to call it inexperienced. Hope it's Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot.**

* * *

Thais' P.O.V

My first official circle with Clio and Petra, and someone decides to snatch away my powers. Not exactly the way I thought that would go. I thought,

sitting outside Amadeo's sulking. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure how I got here. All I know is, after Recolte, everyone cleared out

pretty fast. Petra offered me a ride home, and sometime on the way there, I decided to walk. Petra, of course, objected. But I told her I needed

some time to think by myself. That was a couple of hours ago. What was I doing at Amadeo's though? I'm usually avoiding these kinds of places.

I've heard about this place from Clio. But I never planned on coming here. I still can't believe that Clio uses a fake ID to get in here. I mean,

we're underage! And isn't alcohol supposed to suppress your magic? It just didn't make sense to me. I fanned myself, trying to get cooled off. " I

wish Luc were here. " I looked up and blinked, then realized I said that. I gulped down the pain in my chest. Luc. God I still loved him. And it

sucked. " Stupid. You shouldn't feel like that. He hurt you and Clio. " I scolded myself. I sighed. _Too bad, you do feel like that. You're so dumb. _

_What about Kevin? _I shrunk in on myself in guilt. Kevin was so sweet and kind. Why couldn't I just fall in love with him and forget Luc? Why did

things have to get so complicated? _Because you now live with magic. Plain and simple. _Except it wasn't simple. With magic, nothing was. There always

had to be a catch. And that catch was Luc. _Right. Luc. The person who cheated on you with your twin. Get over him! _" And the added bonus of

someone trying to kill me. " I reminded myself. _And Luc is a suspect. Remember that? _I huddled in on myself. Right. He might be the one who's

trying to kill us. Somebody came out of Amadeo's and threw a bottle across the street and it shattered. I flinched and moved further away from

the door. I looked up at the night sky and sighed. Then got up and started to make my way home. " Thais. "

* * *

Luc's P.O.V

I came out of Amadeo's and almost bumped into a guy standing in front of the door. I had planned to get drunk and do a spell to sober me up. Well,

that was exactly what I did. If Daedalus ever pulled a stunt like that again, I wasn't going to hold back. I looked around and saw two other people besides

the drunk in front of me. I glanced at the guy across the street getting into his car, then looked down the sidewalk. My eyes widened when I saw

who it was and unconsciously took a step forward. " Thais. " She staggered and stopped walking. My heart clenched as I looked at her. She was so

cold at the circle today, but when we were actually doing it, I felt so much love coming from her. What was she doing here? I expected her to go

home afterwards with Petra and Clio. I took a few steps towards her and she turned around. Her eyes emotionless. " What do you want? " She

asked coldly. I bit back the hurt and continued towards her. " What are you doing here? " Her eyes narrowed. " I believe that's my business. Not

yours. " She spat. I glanced away for a second and worked out what I actually wanted to say. " Are you Okay? I mean, the circle. . . " " I'm fine. No

thanks to you. " I flinched at her coldness. " Thais, I'm sorry about what I did. I really am. To both of you. " She rolled her eyes. " Wonderful. Is

that it then? " I felt a twinge of anger at her for a second. Then quenched it. " Please, I know I was wrong. I never ment to hurt you two. " I saw her

fists clench but she kept her face clear. " What you _ment_ doesn't matter. You messed with both of us. " She turned to go and I moved up and

caught her arm. Then quickly let go. " Thais please! I'm so sorry I hurt you. You're the first person I've actually cared about. I don't want to lose

you. " She backed away from me. " Too late. " She started walking away and I panicked. " Thais _please_, I love you! "

* * *

Thais' P.O.V

I froze and looked back at him despite myself. " You have a seriously funny way of showing it! Cheating on me with my _sister_ was the _worst _

thing you could have done if you didn't want to lose me. " I said. My voice still cold even though I was breaking inside. God this sucked! He took a

step closer to me and I forced myself not to run to him. " I know. It was stupid and dumb. I always thought I could get what I wanted eventually. "

I glared at him and almost walked away again. Almost. " But I know what I did to you was the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I Love you

Thais. And I shouldn't have messed that up. But I'm asking you to give me another chance. Please. " I narrowed my eyes at him, then looked away.

_Don't give in Thais. Don't give in! _" Yeah well, I don't know if I can trust you again. I'm pretty sure I can't. " " I know you don't completely trust me.

I know you think you shouldn't. I was stupid enough to give you a reason not to trust me. But I swear I won't hurt you again. I promise. I need you

to believe me. I need you to. . . " My bottom lip trembled as I tried to keep up my resolve. " Thais, please. . . " And his voice sounded so broken, so

miserable and forlorn, that my will broke. And I finally believed him. I didn't completely trust him though. That was going to take a while. But I

believed that he would try. I looked up at him and saw him silently pleading at me. Kevin flitted through my mind real quick. Kind. Sweet. _Normal_.

But I didn't think about him for more than a second. And the guilt came and went as fast as I thought of him. Because then I stood up and Kissed

Luc. Hard. Thinking only of him. How much he loved me. And how much this felt good. He put his arms around me and kissed me back. I loved him.

And even after how much he hurt me. How much he hurt Clio. I knew that I would never let him go.

* * *

**End A/N: Kk that's it! I didn't want to put too much here cuz I'm kinda afraid of what people will think. ( I know I'm a scaredy cat :P ). This is the first time I've put one of my stories online, so hopefully it's good. Hope you guys liked it! Leave reviews please!**


End file.
